To Live Will Be an Awfully Great Adventure
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Victoria reads a book, but finds herself with the Darling children. Made as a governess, she joins them with Peter to Neverland and gets the adventure of a lifetime. Takes place in 2003 movie. I don't own characters or songs, except for OC.
1. Meeting the Darlings

**Victoria's POV**

I was reading a book from the library and I picked J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. I loved the stories of Neverland since I was little and never forgot about those stories of Peter, the Lost Boys, and Hook. As I started to read the novel, I sighed, "All children grow up, except one. No matter how old I get, there's still the kid in me." As I was reading the book, a rush of wind knocked me over and I fell on my side. Getting up, I groaned, "What the heck was that?"

Dusting myself off, I looked around the streets and everything looked Victorian with the clothes people are wearing, the streets, and the carriages pulled by horses. I looked at myself and found out that my jean skirt and cami top were replaced with a dress. I ran my fingers through my hair and found it tied in a low pony by a pink ribbon. The dress itself was a yellow color with long sleeves, a square neckline without showing any cleavage, and a long skirt. I also wore white boots and an elegant duster over my dress to keep warm.

I moaned, "What just happened to me?" I tried to ask people what happened, but they just ignored me. I noticed three children walking with a Saint Bernard dog, but I knew in an instant who they were! They were Wendy, John, and Michael Darling with Nana. The dog saw me and just bolted over. I was scared about being attacked, but I'm a dog person and showed no fear. I stood still and watched the dog sniff at me. I knelt down and smiled, "Hey, girl." The pooch looked at me and gave my face a big lick.

The girl walked over and said, "I'm so sorry about what happened, miss. She didn't mean to." I got up and said, "That's okay. I like dogs. I'm Victoria. Victoria Rath. Who are you?" The girl said, "I'm Wendy Darling. These are my brothers, John and Michael." The boys gave small waves, then John asked, "You're new around here, are you not?" I cleared my throat and said, "Well, it's hard to explain. I'm really from America, but I don't have anywhere to go."

Wendy and her brothers were in deep thought, then Michael said, "You should stay with us. Please, Wendy?" Wendy said, "Michael, I'm not sure if Mother and Father would allow this." I said, "I promise not to be a burden or anything. I can clean, wash, and tell stories." Wendy's face lit up and she asked, "You can tell stories?" I thought for a bit and said, "Yeah, I do. I know a lot of stoires that I could tell you." Without saying another word, I followed them towards their home and went inside.

Mrs. Darling saw me and asked, "Who is this young lady?" I took my coat off to hang it up and said, "Victoria Rath, madame. Pleased to meet you." She was polite and answered, "The pleasure is all mine. What brings you here?" Wendy spoke up, "Nana saw her and we met her. She doesn't have anywhere to go, but she can work as a governess." My face nearly turned pale, then Mrs. Darling said, "Well, we've been looking for one these days and none answered our advertisements."

I spoke up, "I would be honored to fill in the position." She looked at me and asked, "You really would?" I nodded my head and answered, "I most certainly would." She smiled and showed me around the rooms downstairs, the backyard, and the bedrooms. I was given the guestroom, which had a decent bed and plenty of room. I smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Darling." She gave a polite nod and led me towards another room. She said, "This is the nursery. I hope this is alright with you when you look after the children."

"Yes, it is. Thank you." I answered. When a few hours came for dinner, I was nervous about Mr. Darling seeing me. As he came into the house, he saw me and asked, "Who might you be, miss?" I looked up to see Mr. Darling, who looked just like Jason Isaacs from the movie and everyone else looked just like the actors who portrayed them. I answered, "I'm the new governess you've asked for, Mr. Darling. Victoria Rath, pleased to make your acquaintance." I held my hand out, which he gave a friendly shake. He gave a curt smile, "Likewise."

We all sat down for dinner, which had great food and reminded me of what my mom cooked back home. After that was done, I had the children go upstairs into the nursery. After they've changed into their nightclothes, they also got dressed up to play some kind of game. Wendy asked, "Could you help me with some stories? I'm still trying to think of how Cinderella meets a gang of pirates at the ball." I've never heard of that before, but I said, "I'll see what I can do. After that, I could tell you about the story of Beauty and the Beast."

Wendy smiled, "Why don't you tell that one first?" I seemed unsure, but everyone asked me to tell them. I got up and started with the prologue from the movie, Belle meeting the Beast and trading her place to save her father's life, the Beast and Belle gaingng trust and falling in love, Gaston killing the Beast, and the Beast changing back into the Prince and lived happily ever after with Belle as his princess. The children loved my story, then Wendy offered, "I think Cinderella and Belle could be sisters, then join together to fight pirates at the ball."

I smiled, "Good idea!" I found a little tiara and joined in for some fun. Wendy started, "Cinderella and Belle flew through the air, far from all things ugly and ordinary. When they landed at the ball, they found themselve most impertinently surrounded by pirates. There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed."

I added, "One of the pirates seemed to grab Belle's attention, it was none other than the charming Jack Sparrow. Unlike the other scum, he was the most handsome and dashing than the other pirates. The maidens wanted him, but men were jealous of him. He saw Belle and greeted her like a gentleman, then offered her hand for a dance." I imagined myself with a man, gave a curtsey, and waltzed around the room.

Wendy said, "He admired her beauty and wit, but was interrupted by the worst pirate of all: Hook!" She used her finger and curled it up like a hook, then said, "With eyes blue as forget-me-nots. Save the time when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand. At each time, his eyes turn red." John pulled out a wooden sword and said, "Girly, said Hook. We have come for ye glass slippers!" Wendy had a wooden sword with her and said, "Who be you to order me about and call me girly?" As they began their little fight, I continued, "Jack Sparrow fought off the other pirates as Belle threw her tiara like a boomerang at a pirate's head, knocking him towards the ground! Hook lunged at Cinderella, who ducked in the nick of time!"

As John and Wendy fought, I continued, "Jack saw Belle held captive and pulled out a revolver out of his belt, aiming straight for Hook's head." John laughed, "A revolver?" As Wendy was about to continue, Nana started barking. We turned and stopped as Nana barked at the window. I knelt near her and asked, "What's wrong, girl?" The kids opened the window to look out, but there was nothing. I looked with them and didn't see anything either.

Our attention turned towards the cuckoo clock chiming. I helped pick up things around the floor, then had everyone take a bath. I remembered in the movie that Aunt Millicent is coming. After everyone freshened up, I brushed my hair out and tied it back into the ponytail I had on before. I went downstairs with the children to meet Aunt Millicent, Mr. Darling, and Mrs. Darling. She greeted them warmly, but her expression changed when she saw me. She asked, "George, who is this young woman? She couldn't be one of your children." I thought to myself, _Uh-oh, I'm busted. _Mr. Darling spoke up, "This is Victoria Rath, the new governess for the children. She just arrived from America."

The older woman raised a brow and said, "An American, you say?" I felt myself sweat a little, then answered, "I was trying to find an acting career in one of the theatres, but I thought of making a little money to help support myself." She didn't bother to ask questions, but said, "Really? Why, I've never thought of that. You could sing, can't you?" I said, "Yes, I do." Turning towards a piano, Mrs. Darling played a song as Mr. Darling and the children sang along. After that, Mrs. Darling asked, "Victoria, would you delight us with a song?" I seemed unsure, but walked over towards the piano.

I looked at one of the keys and played a familiar tune that I knew. I sang:

Here me now, thou bleak and unbearable world

Thou art based and debauched as can be...

And a knight with his banners all bravely unfurled

Now, hurls down his gauntlet to thee!

I am I, Don Quixote,

The Lord of La Mancha...

My destiny calls and I go,

And the wild winds of fortune

Will carry me onward...

Oh, whithersoever they blow...

Whithersoever they blow,

Onward to glory I go!

Hear me, heathens and wizards

And serpents of sin!

All your dastardly doings are past...

For a holy endeavor is now to begin

And virtue shall triumph at last!

As I was singing and playing the piano, I looked over and smiled to see the children dance around and sing along.

I am I, Don Quixote,

The Lord of La Mancha...

My destiny calls and I go,

And the wild winds of fortune

Will carry me onward...

Oh, whithersoever they blow...

Whithersoever they blow,

Onward to glory I go!

* * *

**Whew, how was that? I don't won the song or the characters, except for Victoria (a.k.a. me). Just to let everyone know that it's a Wendy/Peter story. My character is gonna be playing matchmaker almost, but is gonna be like an older sister to Wendy. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Dog Walks and Talks Gone Wrong

Everyone applauded as Mr. Darling told the children to settle down. I got up from the bench and smiled, then Mrs. Darling asked, "Where did you learn that song? Did you write it?" I didn't want to reveal my secret, but answered, "I read a poem about Don Quixote and thought of writing the song for fun. I'm also thinking about having the story as a musical." Mr. Darling congratulated me for singing, then John called, "It's Wendy's turn! She must tell us a story!"

On impulse, she jumped up and was about to start. John and Michael called different pirate names, then got to Hook. It made Aunt Millicent say, "Pardon my soul. Oh, our children are educated these days!" Wendy said, "I'm afraid I'm not that educated at all, but I do know a thing about pirates. My ambition is to write a novel in three parts about my adventures." Aunt Millicent asked, "Adventures?" Wendy said, "I've yet to have them, but they will be perfectly thrilling!" I was happy to hear that she wanted to be a novelist, but I felt down when Aunt Millicent said, "My dear child, novelists are not highly thought of in society and there is nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist."

"Marry?" Wendy asked.

"Marry..." Mr. Darling and I said at the same time.

"Marry!" John and Michael gasped.

Mrs. Darling said, "But, Aunt, Wendy is not yet 13."

Aunt Millicent said to Wendy, "Walk toward me, dear, so that I may appraise you." Wendy walked towards her aunt with a straight back and slowly walked. John and Michael snickered, but I shushed them and hissed, "Knock it off!" Wendy slowly turned around, then Aunt Millicent held her niece's hands and smiled, "Yes, it's just as I expected. Wendy possesses a woman's chin." Wendy touched her chin nervously and backed away. Aunt Millicent continued, "Have you not noticed? Observe her mouth, there hidden in the right hand corner, is that a kiss?" I couldn't believe what she said and held back a gasp.

John whispered, "A kiss?"

Michael whispered, "My mother's kiss!"

I whispered, "A hidden kiss..." I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Uh, what is it for?" Aunt Millicent answers, "It is for the greatest adventure of all, they who find it have slipped in an out of Heaven." Wendy asked, "Find what?" Aunt Millicent answered, "The one the kiss belongs to." Mr. Darling looked at his oldest child and said, "My Wendy, a woman." Aunt Millicent corrected, "Well, almost a woman." I led the children out of the room, then came back in to talk with the adults.

I poured myself a glass of water instead of port, since I'm underage and have one more year till I'm 21. Aunt Millicent said, "She must spend less time with her brothers and more time with me or Victoria. She must have her own room, a young lady's room. George, the daughter of a clerk cannot hope but marry a manager. You must attend more parties and make small talk with you're superiors at the bank; wit is very fashionable at the moment." I noticed how Mr. Darling became nervous and gulped his drink down in one second really fast.

I thought to myself, _This is gonna be tougher than I thought. I'll see what I can do since I'm gonna be like Mary Poppins now. _I spoke up, "If it wouldn't be any trouble, I wouldn't mind in helping Wendy become a proper lady. My mother taught me well and I think it wouldn't be a problem if I could do it." Mr. Darling seemed to look relieved and said, "That's not such a bad idea. Thank you, Victoria." I finished my glass of water and said good night before heading towards the stairs.

I went inside the room, closed the door, and smacked my forehead against it. I moaned, "Great! Look what I just got myself into! I just hope things go okay for tomorrow." I found a nightgown for myself to wear, took my dress and boots off, and changed into the nightgown. I climbed into bed and fell asleep. As I was asleep, I heard some ruckus going on with Nana barking and some loud thumping. I rubbed my eyes and moaned, "Now what?" Getting out of bed, I walked out and saw Nana pawing at some dresser. She was pawing and barking, then I knelt near her and petted her to calm her down.

I asked, "Nana, what is it? Look, there's nothing there. Come on, you get to sleep in my room." She whimpered and whined, but I gently pulled her collar to come with me. I closed the door and got into my bed. I patted Nana's head and watched her sleep at my foot of the bed. I fell asleep and dreamed about what might happen later on about meeting Peter, the Lost Boys, and Captain Hook.

* * *

I woke up to having the covers pulled and felt my face licked. I giggled and said, "Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I woke up to see Nana panting, then I woke up to wash my face and brush my hair out. I brushed my hair in a half-back, slipped on a pair or earrings, and found a nice dress to wear. It had 3/4 length sleeves with ruffles and a light purple trim, a rounded neckline with lace, and a full skirt; the dress itself was purple and I found a pair of black boots to wear. I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast and saw the children come down.

I noticed that Wendy didn't feel like eating and asked, "Are you okay? You barely touched your food." She said, "I thought I was dreaming, but I saw a boy flying in my room last night. I don't know who he is, but he left without saying anything and Nana barked a lot." I knew that Peter came last night, but said, "Wow, that's something. Well, I hope you're going to be okay during school and try not to think about what just happened."

I got my coat on and had Nana on a leash, then watched the kids come near me. I asked where their school was, then followed them there. As we got there, I said, "I'll be here around 3:00 to pick you up. Be good." I gave a wave and walked with Nana back towards the Darling home. I took her leash off and had her sit near the fireplace. I noticed that Mr. Darling was fussing over about what to say as small talk, then I asked, "Need some help?" He raised a brow and said, "Why, yes. I don't know what to say." I got out some paper and a pen, then wrote some things down. I wrote about the weather, someone's tie being attractive, and about the new motorcars being a new thing.

I handed him the paper and asked, "How's that?" He read it over and said, "Splendid! I hope this works. Wish me luck." I smiled as he left, then decided to work around the house by doing some picking up in the nursery and dusting around the house. As I was cleaning, I sang to myself:

That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go down-wown...

The medicine go down

Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way...

I opened the window to shake the dust out and found a robin singing. I felt just like Mary Poppins and sang some more:

A robin feathering his nest

Has very little time to rest...

While gathering his bits of twine and twig

Though quite intent in his pursuit...

He has a merry tune to toot

He knows a song will move the job along...

The bird flew near me and landed on my finger as he sang along with a tweet.

For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go down-wown...

The medicine go down

Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way...

I whistled to myself as I cleaned around the house, then continued to sing:

The honey bees that fetch the nectar

From the flowers to the comb...

Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro

Because they take a little nip...

From ev'ry flower that they sip

And hence (And hence),

They find (They find)

Their task is not a grind...

Aaaah...

I turned to see Mrs. Darling and nervously laughed. I said, "Sorry about that." She smiled, "Oh no, it's alright. You sounded lovely. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful actress on the stage." I smiled and said, "You have a lovely voice, too. I didn't know that you sang along with me." I finished cleaning the house, looked at the time, and hooked Nana's leash to go pick up the kids from school. As I walked out, I sang quietly:

For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go down-wown...

The medicine go down

Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way.

As I was walking towards the school, I noticed that Wendy was looking very down. I asked, "What happened?" She sighed, "I got in trouble for not paying attention in class and kept thinking about what had happened, then the teacher sent Father a letter about my slacking off my assignments." I looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry about what happened. Listen, let's go home and talk things over." We walked along the sidewalk, then a ringing from a bike came.

Wendy looked up to see a boy delivering some mail on the bike and gasped, "The letter!" She ran after the boy as fast as she could, then Nana pulled my arm really hard and went after her. I called, "Nana, heel! Bad dog! No! Sit!" She didn't listen and tugged me after Wendy, who was running towards the bank Mr. Darling works at. I thought to myself, _Shoot, I'll be fired for sure if this comes out! _John and Michael went after me, but I couldn't stop Nana.

I still held the leash, but she pulled like a bull and nearly ripped my arm out of its socket! Rain began to pour down, but I didn't lose my grip as we went up some steps and towards the doors. Wendy yelled, "Father! I can explain!" The boy with the envelope ran as Wendy cried, "No!" Nana pulled me and made me fall on my gut, sliding along with Nana. The dog knocked Wendy and the boy over, then we all slid towards Mr. Darling and his workers! I screamed, "WATCH OUT, MR. DARLING!" It was too late; we all crashed into everyone and papers were flying around.

* * *

**How was that one? I decided to put the song in for fun. All rights to Disney for the song "Spoonful of Sugar". I don't own Mary Popiins or anything else, except for my OC. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted (whistles "Spoonful of Sugar").**


	3. Fired and Meeting Peter Pan

After we went back towards home, I had the children washed and changed. Shouting came from Mr. Darling when he dragged Nana towards the backyard. We all protested against this, but he shouted as he chained the poor dog outside, "I have been humiliated! No! I will become a man that children fear and adults respect, or we shall all end up in the street!" Mrs. Darling calmly said, "George, not so loud." Aunt Millicent added, "Yes, George. The neighbors will hear."

Mr. Darling shouted, "Let them hear! Let the whole world know this is not a nurse; this is a dog!" Nana gave whimper and got her nurse cap yanked off her head. Mrs. Darling gasped, but I kept my head lowered. I knew what was about to happen and wasn't prepared for it. Mr. Darling turned towards Wendy and said, "Tomorrow, you will begin your instruction will Aunt Millicent. It's time for you to grow up!"

I felt sick to my stomach as I looked up to see Mr Darling's angry face. He said, "As for you, Miss Rath! Your day as a governess is over! You're fired!" Tears filled up my eyes and I said, "Listen, it's not my fault! I screwed up this one time! It was an accident! Just give me another chance!" The children cried and wanted me to stay, then Mrs. Darling said, "Be reasonable. She has nowhere to go and we can't leave her on the streets."

Mr. Darling shouted, "MY MIND IS MADE UP! You will be leaving tomorrow in the morning and never set foot in this house ever again! Is that clear?" I answered before tears escaped, "Crystal, sir." I walked inside the house, ran up towards the stairs, and went into the nursery. I flung myself on a chair and curled myslef into a ball, crying my eyes out. I looked up to hear footsteps and got up to see the children run towards me with hugs. They said, "Don't leave, Victoria! It's not your fault! Please, stay!"

I got up when Mrs. Darling came in. I said in a choked voice, "Listen, I didn't mean for this to happen!" However, she embraced me and whispered, "I'm sorry, Victoria. I'll try to reason him more. It wasn't your fault. It's alright." I cried and cried until there were no more tears, then went towards my room to change into a nightgown. I took the pins out of my hair and shook it out, then found a clean nightgown to wear. It was light blue with short sleeves, square neckline, and a skirt that reached my ankles. I picked up a few pillows and a blanket, then went towards the nursery.

I set those things down on the chair, then tucked the kids in. Mrs. Darling wore a pink gown to wear for some kind of gala and she looked beautiful. I looked out to see Nana barking in the snow, then locked the window gently. Mrs. Darling lit some of the lanterns as Michael asked, "Mother, can anything harm us after the night lights are lit?" Mrs. Darling smiled, "No, precious. They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children." Wendy got up a little and asked, "Mother, must you go to the party?"

John and Michael got out of bed, then said that Mr. Darling can go by himself. Mrs. Darling placed Michael on her lap and said, "Your father is a very brave man, but he's going to need a special kiss to face his colleagues tonight." I raised a brow and asked, "Mr. Darling, brave?" Mrs. Darling said, "There are many different kinds of bravery; there's the bravery of thinking of others before one's self. Now, your father has never brandished a sword or fired a pistol, thank heavens. But he has made many sacrifices for his family and put away many dreams."

Michael asked, "Where did he put them?"

Mrs. Darling said, "He put them in a drawer and sometimes late at night we take them out, and admire them. But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does and that is why he is brave." I smiled a little bit, then had the kids tucked in again as Mrs. Darling left. I said, "Okay, I guess I'll sleep in here." I got towards the chair, then Michael asked, "Could you sing one more song?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Okay, one more wouldn't hurt." I thought of a song and sang:

Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's

The little old bird woman comes

In her own special way to the people she calls,

"Come, buy my bags full of crumbs;

Come feed the little birds,

Show them you care

And you'll be glad if you do

Their young ones are hungry

Their nests are so bare

All it takes is tuppence from you

Feed the birds, tuppence a bag

Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag

Feed the birds," that's what she cries

While overhead, her birds fill the skies

All around the cathedral, the saints and apostles

Look down as she sells her wares

Although you can't see it,

You know they are smiling

Each time someone shows that he cares

I noticed that everyone fell asleep and I kept singing as I turned the laterns down.

Though her words are simple and few

Listen, listen, she's calling to you

Feed the birds, tuppence a bag

Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag

I walked towards the chair, pulled the blanket up towards me, and fell asleep on the pillow. I pulled the blanket close when a cold draft came in and I shot up when some clattering came. I woke up to see a boy around 14 smack a block to his foot. I noticed it was Peter Pan and saw his shadow hold its limp foot. I held back a giggle when the shadow got smacked by the block. Peter began to cry, then Wendy woke up and said, "Boy, why are you crying?" Peter shot up and landed towards the ceiling in shock.

I smiled, "Hey, you really do fly!" Peter landed on the ground gently and took a bow. I gave a small curstey as Wendy got out of her bed and did the same. She asked him, "What is your name?" Peter backed away and asked, "What are your names?" Wendy answers, "Wendy Moira Angela Darling." I said, "Victoria Rath." Peter answers, "Peter Pan." Wendy asks, "Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Peter answers. I held back a laugh when Wendy was coming closer to Peter. She asked, "They put that in your letters?" Peter replied, "Don't get any letters." I shrugged, "Well, your mother gets letters." He replied, "Don't have a mother." Wendy stopped and said, "No wonder you were crying." Peter got a little defensive and said, "I wasn't crying about mothers! I was crying 'cause I can't my shadow to stick! I wasn't crying!"

I looked at the shadow get all clingy and said, "You can't stick it back on with a wooden block. It needs to be stitched on." Wendy got up and went towards a drawer to get some things. I made the light brighter from the lamps and Wendy had a needle with thread. She warned, "This may hurt a little." Wendy began to sew the shadow, which made Peter grunt and wince in pain a little bit. Wendy borrows his dagger to cut the loose thread, then I said, "Go ahead and see for yourself." Peter moved his feet, swung towards John and Michael's beds, and moved to see his shadow move along with him.

He smiled, "Oh, the cleverness of me!" I shrugged, "Uh, we did nothing." Peter said, "Oh, come on! You did a little." I watched Wendy climb into bed and noticed what was about to be going on. Peter walked over towards me and said, "You know, two girls are worth more than 20 boys." I asked, "Really? They're the Lost Boys, right?"

Peter asked, "How'd you know?" I shrugged, "Lucky guess. I just heard from a story that they're kids who fall out of their prams when the nurse isn't watching. If they're not claimed by seven days, they're off to Neverland." Wendy got up and asked, "Are there girls, too?" Peter chuckled, "Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams."

Wendy blushed and said how sweet Peter talks about girls. She said, "I should like to give you...a...kiss." Peter got up and showed his palm. I asked, "You don't know what a kiss is?" Peter answers, "Well, I should know when she gives me one." I noticed that Wendy gave him a thimble, then Peter said to her, "I suppose I could give you one." Wendy leaned her face and closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss near the right hand corner of her mouth.

I noticed that Peter brought up an acorn and handed it to her. She gladly took it and took a golden chain to put it on as a necklace. I asked Peter, "So, how old are you?" He shrugged, "Quiet young. I ran away. One night, I heard my parents talking about what I'm supposed to do when I became a man. So, I ran away with no options and met Tink."

Wendy turned and asked, "Tink?" I knew what Peter was talking about and asked, "Tinkerbell? She's your little fairy friend, right?" Peter answers, "Yeah, she is." Wendy said, "But there's no such thing as-" I cut her off when I covered her mouth. I warned, "Never ever say that. When somebody says it, a fairy somewhere drops dead."

Peter looked around to find her and said, "I came here to listen about the stories. I loved the one where the girl and a monster fall in love." I said, "Beauty and the Beast? That's always been my favorite story. He lets her go, but she comes back to tell him that she loved him when he was dying. Then, he became human again and lived happily ever after."

Peter sighed, "I knew it." Wendy said, "Peter, I should like to give you...a...thimble." I raised a brow, but I knew that she meant a kiss. She leaned close and they both closed their eyes. I ducked in time when a streak of light zoomed in and pulled Wendy by the hair; it was Tinkerbell alright! Wendy yelled as her hair got tucked and groaned as she got her head smacked near the bedposts.

Peter bolted over and threw Tinkerbell into the pillow, which made the pixie yell something in squeaky gibberish. Peter said, "She's not very polite. She said that if you try to give me another thimble again, she'll kill you." I said, "Hey, I won't." Tinkerbell flew into my face and said something in gibberish. I nodded my head and said, "I know, Tink. I won't. I promise." She smiled a tiny bit and flew towards Wendy's face, but the shook her little butt in a mean manner.

Peter and Tinkerbell were about to leave, then I said, "Wait a sec. Don't go!" Peter said, "I have to tell the others about Belle and the Beast." I smiled, "Heck, Wendy and I know lots of stories to tell the Boys." He looked at me and asked, "Really? But you're a grown-up." I raised my hands in surrender and said, "Just because I'm 20 doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. I can sing, dance, and handle a sword."

Peter looked at us and said, "Come with me." Wendy stammered, "W-we...we cannot fly."

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? Stinks that I got fired, huh? Well, we met Peter and Tink. Wonder what happens next? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Flying and Neverland

**Third Person POV**

Peter held Wendy's hand and said, "I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to ride the winds back and away we go." Victoria got near the beds and asked, "Is it okay if John and Michael can come, too? I don't wanna feel like leaving them out in the fun." The two boys were asleep, then Peter smiled and nodded to say it's okay.

Victoria shook John and Wendy shook Michael awake. Victoria said, "John, rise and shine! Come on, get the sleep out!" John shot up, "I didn't do it!" The young woman laughed and said, "It's okay, John. Look, we're gonna learn how to fly!" John got his glasses on and said, "You offend reason, sir."

Michael agreed, then Peter flew towards the ceiling before he hit the top. John and Michael got out of bed, then John smiled, "I should like to offend it with you!" Peter said as he was about to fly again, "You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" He sat upside down and smiled, "It's easy."

John got an idea, jumped up on the bed, and said, "Sowrds! Daggers! Napoleon!" He jumped off the bed to fly, but fell to the ground and landed on his back with a roll. Victoria got near John and asked, "Are you okay?" Tinkerbell laughed, but got grabbed by Peter and sprinkled fairy dust on John. John floated up, making Victoria back up in amusement.

Michael got on his bed with his teddy bear and said before jumping off, "Puddings! Mudpies! Ice cream! Never to take a bath again!" He jumped off and got fairy dust on him to fly. Victoria thought of her happy thought, which was about having adventures and being a star on the stage. Tinkerbell sprinkled some dust on her, which made Victoria float up and smile.

From outside, Nana was barking and tried tugging the leash that held her. The dog pulled and got herself loose, running towards the party that the Darlings are attending. Wendy got some fairy dust on her and floated with everyone else. Peter said, "Come away. Come away to Neverland." Wendy seemed unsure and said, "Oh...but what about Mother?"

"And Father?" John added.

"Nana?" Michael asked.

Victoria floated down and sighed, "I don't know. I just got myself fired and have to leave in the morning." Peter looked at them and said, "There are mermaids." Victoria and Wendy soared up and smiled, "Mermaids?"

"Indians!" Peter added.

"Indians?" John and Michael floated up.

"Pirates!" Peter finished.

"Pirates?" Everyone said. John and Michael flew out of the window, then Wendy and Victoria floated down. They went towards the window with Peter, which Peter flew out. Victoria stepped near the sill and placed her foot on the snow. It made her toes freeze a little, but she lept out slowly and floated.

Wendy followed, but she turned away. Peter leaned towards Wendy and whispered, "Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you would never, never have to worry about grown-up things again." Wendy turned and said, "Never is an awfully long time." However, she smiled and flew with the others.

When the Darlings and Nana bolted towards the nursery, the children and Victoria were gone. Victoria flew over the rooftops and whooped, "I'm the queen of the world!" Wendy laughed as she was flying, but gasped when she nearly rammed into a chimney. Luckily, Peter pulled her away and flew with her. He zoomed down with the others behind him, straight where the guests of the party were leaving.

Peter said in a British accent, "Hello, old chap." Michael was spiralling and and shouting, then Wendy said, "Good evening." Victoria smiled, "Lovely night, eh gov'ner?" John took a hat away from one of the men and placed it on his head. The children, Victoria, and Peter flew higher into the sky and towards space.

Victoria smiled, "This is so incredible!" Peter looked at her and showed her his ankle, "Take a hold of this: both hands." Victoria raised a brow, but did what Peter told her. Peter called, "Pass it on!" Victoria turned and said, "John, hang onto my ankle!" John told Michael the same thing, then Michael told Wendy to do so. Everyone held on as Peter said, "Whatever happens, don't...let...GO!" Things went really fast as a force pulled everyone along, making them hold tighter and scream.

Through a burst, everyone lets go and flew. Peter led the way and the sun rose over the moutains of some island. The children and Victoria looked up to see over the horizon, not taking their eyes off the spectacle. Wendy whispered, "Neverland."

As the sun rose, the land became full of life with the snow melting and flowers blooming. When the sun reached the ocean of the pirate ship, the Jolly Roger, the ice beneath the ship began to crack. Mr. Smee looked up to see what had happened and retreated towards the captain's cabin. He walked in to see the captain sleeping on a desk.

The old man said, "Cap'n, as I was sitting wide-eyed on my watch. I noticed it was winter on the ocean, but springtime on the shore! I says to myself, it's too early for spring to be a stir. Spring is not due until 3 p.m! Check to see if the time is alright." When he placed a watch down, a hook being held by the captain smashed the ticking watch to pieces.

The man lifted his head to reveal the captain with tight curls, a sunken face, a trimmed mustache, and piercing blue eyes. The man said, "I was dreaming, Smee, of Pan." The man was none other than Captain James Hook. The captain raised a goblet towards his lips and sighed, "And in my dream, I was a magnanimous fellow; full of forgiveness."

He sipped the drink and showed his right arm, which had no hand and looked like it was chopped off. He slipped on a harness for his arm to have his hook held and said, "I thanked Pan for cutting off my hand. I have better use for disembowling, ripping throats, and other such homey uses for combing my hair." He grunted as he used a small lever to bring his stiff arm up and took the hook from Smee.

The old man said, "Pan did you a favor, Cap'n." Hook twisted the hook on and asked, "A favor? He threw my hand to a crocodile. The beast liked it so much and followed me ever since, licking its lips for the rest of me. YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR?!"

Smee shook in fear as the hook was near his face, but all Hook did was use the tip to fix the old man's glasses. Smee sighed, "Thank you, Cap'n." Hook said before throwing the watch into a chest of broken watches and dipping his hook in boiling water, "Thank Lucifer the beast swallowed a clock. If it hadn't been for the ticking, it could've had me by now. Why did you wake me, Smee?"

Smee answered, "The ice is melting, the sun is out, and the flowers are all in bloom!" Hook turned and said in a deadly tone, "He's back!" As he got himself dressed, he walked out on the deck to see his crew.

From the clouds, Peter and the others were watching the pirate ship from a distance. Tinkerbell gibbered mean comments about Wendy, who just looked at Peter and smiled. She took the telescope from him and said, "40-gunner! She must do 12 months under full-sail." Victoria took the telescope and took a peek.

She gasped, "I don't believe it! All the pirates you mentioned are there, Wendy! Noudler with his hands on backwards and Bill Jukes has a lot of tattoos on! John, take a look." She passed the telescope to him, then the boy gasped as he saw someone, "Hook!"

Peter said, "Let's take a closer look." He and the others bounced down the clouds to get a better view, but John lost his hat. As Victoria jumped down onto a cloud, she smiled, "This is better than being on a trampoline!" She joined with others to get a good view. What she did not know was that a certain pirate captain had his eyes on her.

He looked through the telescope and saw a young woman with the children. She wore a lgiht blue nightdress, had brown hair, and blue eyes like the sea. He was entranced by her beauty, then turned towards Smee, "Fetch Long Tom." The pirates fired a cannon, which had one of the cannonballs fly towards Peter and the children. It went through a cloud and knocked both Wendy and Victoria!

The girls flew up towards the sky, but flew around safely. Peter saw them go off somewhere, then looked down to see John and Michael hang on to a cloud. Peter said, "Tink, find Wendy and Victoria. Leave the rest to me." As Peter flew off, Tinkerbell had her own plan of action; she liked Victoria, but she really hates Wendy and is very jealous.

She flew off to hatch her plan as Peter flew towards the Jolly Roger to have some fun. He flew around and taunted the pirates to fire at him, but they kept missing him and even got the mast of the ship ruined. After Peter flew off laughing, John and Michael were losing their grip. John asked, "Michael, are you shot?"

Michael called, "I haven't checked yet, but there's something worser!" John groaned, "Oh, what could be worse?" Michael answered, "My thoughts...aren't...very...happy!" The boys lost their grips and plummeted down towards the jungle, where they landed in a stream and got wet.

From the ship, Hook shouted, "Reload the cannons!" One of the crew members said, "But, Captain! He's gone!" However, he got himself gored by the hook and fell dead. The crew backed away in fear as Hook glared, "Any other contributions? SEARCH THE JUNGLE! BRING ME THOSE CHILDREN AND THE WOMAN!"

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I flew with Wendy and asked, "Do you know where we're going?" She looked back and said, "No, but we better find a good place to meet Peter." We flew around, then jumped back when we saw some arrows come straight at us! I shoved Wendy away from an arrow, but got grazed in the arm.

I held my arm and saw some blood appear. Sad thoughts came and I started to fall fast. Wendy went after me, but I fell fast and smacked my head near a tree trunk. I plopped on the ground and moaned, "Hey, who put that there in the first place...oh, my head..." My eyelids began to droop and everything went black.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Wendy bolted down after her and landed where she was. She knelt near her asked, "Victoria, can you hear me?" Wendy gently shook Victoria, but the woman didn't respond. Wendy couldn't believe that she lost a friend and began to cry. The Lost Boys came to see what had happened and felt guilty.

Before they could say something, Peter bolted over and said, "Great news! I just found out about the ending of Cinderella and Belle! They defeated the pirates; there was stabbing, slicing, torturing, and bleeding! They lived happily ever after! I brought you she who will be our mother and tell us stories! She is-"

He stopped when he saw Wendy crying near Victoria's body. Peter asked, "What happened?" Wendy dried her tears and said, "Some arrows hit us, but Victoria shoved me and got hit. She fell to the ground and hit her head." Peter noticed that blood was on Victoria's arm and turned towards the boys.

He glared, "Whose arrow?" Tootles took his hat off and said sadly, "Mine, Peter." He got on his knees and said, "Strike, Peter. Strike true." Before he could kill Tootles, Victoria gave a soft moan and mumbled in her sleep, "Oh, yes. The honor would be mine, your Grace..."

Slightly gasps, "She lives!" Peter looked at Victoria and checked her head for any injuries. He found none, but found a small bruise near her left temple. He sighed, "She's lucky that she didn't hit her head hard."

Slightly said, "Let us carry her into the house." The boys looked at their hands and they looked dirty. Slightly joked, "She should stay here and die." Peter looked at him and said, "No!"

The Lost Boy chuckled, "How could I thought of that? That's stupid. Sorry." Peter thought of something and offered, "We should build a house around her." The boys seemed happy and scrambled to get some things to make a house. Wendy asked, "Do you know where I could get some water? Her arm needs to be tended."

Peter showed Wendy a stream, then returned to see Peter hold Tinkerbell. He glared, "Was it you, Tink?" She gave an angelic smile and had a halo on her, then her skin turned red and she grew devil horns. She gave an evil chuckle, but got herself thrown by Peter.

Wendy saw the little pixie look shocked and sad, then flew away sadly. Wendy got near Victoria and tore a hem off Victoria's skirt. She dipped it in some water and wiped Victoria's arm clean. She tore tied a strip from Victoria's skirt around the woman's arm as a bandage.

While she stayed with Victoria, the Lost Boys were already working on the house and got finished. A little while later, Victoria gave a soft moan and said, "Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

**Wonder how Victoria is doing? Wait and see! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Meeting the Lost Boys

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up a little bit and felt my head. I moaned, "Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark." I opened my eyes and saw Wendy. She saw me and said, "You're alright!" I said with a small chuckle, "Yeah, I'm still in one piece. Where are we? We're still in Neverland, right?"

She answered, "Yes, but try not to move your arm too much." I shrugged, "It's just a scratch." I noticed that the hem of my skirt was torn off and saw a strip around my arm as a bandage. I smiled, "Thanks, Wendy." I got up without any problem and heard some knocking. Wendy opened the door for me and said, "Victoria, meet the Lost Boys."

Some of them took their hats off and Slightly said, "Victoria Lady, for you we've built this house with a doorknocker." Tootles added, "And a chimney." I asked Wendy, "What's all this about?" She shrugged, "It was Peter's idea. I decided to be be the godmother and you could be the mother." I couldn't believe my ears and watched the boys kneel, "Please, be our mother!"

I moved a lock of hair and said, "Well, this is gonna be a new experience for me. That's very nice of you to ask, but I don't know if I'm up for this." One of them asked, "You tell stories and sing songs?" I answered, "Uh-huh." Slightly said, "Then, you're perfect." I thought for a bit and smiled, "Okay, I'll do my best."

The boys and Wendy seemed happy, then Nibs took a rag from his pocket. He lifted it over my eyes and tied it like a blindfold. I felt myself pulled along and turned my head, "Wendy, you know where we're going?" She answered, "No, not quite." I figured that she was blindfolded, too. The boys showed the way and Slightly said, "You two must be cautious. There are nasty characters out there."

I said, "Tell me about it! I promise to not to tell anyone about the hide-out or anything." One of the boys said, "Hook would gut us for sure if he finds it!" Wendy said, "How dreadful!" We all came to a stop and heard some creaking, then I blinked my eyes open as the blindfold slipped away from my eyes. Wendy and I got shoved into the tree, then Nibs said, "Time to meet Father, Mother."

Before they pulled some door down, Slightly smiled, "So looking forward to be your sons and godsons." Everything was dark as we moved, then we slid down to some kind of slide and found ourselves in den. The Lost Boys jumped down, then Peter said, "Welcome, Mother! Discipline, that's what fathers believe in! We must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again."

He said with a little mischief, "In fact, we should kill them." He turned towards them with his sword and shouted to scare the kids. I called, "Peter! Wait a minute! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER!" He ran his sword towards a chair, which the children ducked behind as I lowered the sword. I said, "I know what they did was naughty and uncalled for, but killing them isn't gonna solve anything. They should think of themselves as important."

The kids agreed, then I asked, "What do you suggest we do, Wendy?" Wendy went towards a root dripping with water and found a flower that looked good as a cup, then said, "I suggest we should do something far more dreadful: medicine." She walked over towards the boys and played along, "It's the most beastly disgusting stuff. The sticky sweet kind."

The boys looked at Peter and demanded not to take the medicine. I called, "Okay, littlest first. Michael? Michael? John! Wendy, where are your brothers?" Wendy gasped, "I forgot about them! We have to find them!" I turned to Peter and said, "Peter, we need to find John and Michael." Peter got up and said, "We better find them. Come on."

He got up to fly, then I went towards the opening and called, "I can't fly anymore. When my arm got clipped, my happy thoughts were gone." Wendy followed us and flew next to Peter, then Peter handed us swords. He asked, "Can you fight?" I looked at the sword, then took the bandages off to find that the bleeding stopped and that there was no mark.

I said, "Yeah, show me what you've got." We fought with some lunges, swings, and thrusts. I blocked his blow and was able to disarm him. I pointed the sword near his chest and said, "Truce?" He got up and said, "Truce." He did the same to Wendy and got himself disarmed by her. We flew off and looked around the area, but had no luck and the sky grew darker.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

John and Michael ran off screaming to get away from someone attacking them, then hid in a cave. They caught their breaths and looked at the caverns of the cave. Michael called, "Hello?" and his echo bounced through. All was quiet, but loud ticking came from somewhere.

The boys found a green rock ticking and Michael said, "It's louder from inside this rock." John looked at and said, "How very peculiar." The boys knocked on the rock with their fists, but the rock moved. The rock was actually a scaly crocodile and began to make a low growl. As the crocodile got smacked, it let out a roar and made the boys run really fast.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry, but got snagged in some traps and hanged upside down. John groaned, "How humiliating!" Michael lowered his nightshirt and said, "John, there's something worser." John lowered his nightshirt and saw an Indian girl in front. She had some red and blue war paint on her face, but couldn't believe the sight of the pale-faced boys she caught.

The boys screamed, but the Indian girl laughed so hard that she fell backwards and tumbled. She looked up to see the pirates and made a small gasp. Captain Hook gave a cruel smile, "Princess Tiger Lily." Tiger Lily reached out to get her knife, but two pirates restrained her. Hook walked towards the girl and said, "We've searched as ever for Peter Pan and his secret hide-out. Luckily, two boys were his aquaintance and fell in this part of the jungle. Have you seen them?"

Tiger Lily gave a defiant look and said something in Algonquin towards the pirate, which sounded like she hates him and wants him to rot. She spits at his boot, which made Hook turn towards Smee to translate what she just said. Smee doesn't know, but says, "She says: Sorry, but no." Hook moved his right arm to lean Tiger Lily's neck with his hook against her throat. He smirks, "My hook thinks you have, Princess."

John shouted, "I say! Unhand that savage, you-y-you savage!" The pirates looked up to see the boys, cut them down, and took them with Tiger Lily as captives.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Peter, Wendy, and I went towards the ocean to see the mermaids. I remembered that they're not the kind from The Little Mermaid, but that these are the ones that are dark creatures. They have a curiousity of things mysterious, but have a bad reputation of drowning people when you even see them or get close.

I sat on a rock near Peter and watched him play some music on his pan fife. I looked over to see eight mermaids pop out to see us. Wendy smiled, "Oh, how sweet!" I raised a brow at her, which made her say, "Are mermaids not sweet?" Peter said, "They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." I moved away as the mermaids swam towards us.

They came up and Peter talked to them by clicking his tongue to communicate, kind of like dolphins talking to each other. I backed away slowly and noticed that a mermaid held Wendy's hand. She looked at her and slowly pulled the girl's hand into the water.

I noticed what was about to happen and pulled Wendy away safely, then hissed at the mermaid like an angry cat. She hissed at me and her friends swam off. Wendy looked at me and said, "Thank you." I smiled, "No problem. Peter, what did they say?"

He said, "Hook has her brothers at the Black Castle. Also, Tiger Lily's with them." I knew that Tiger Lily was kidnapped, then said, "Okay, let's go find them." Wendy and Peter got up to fly, then I held Peter's hand so I can go with them.

* * *

**How's this one? I did that little blurb about Little Mermaid because my character is from the future and knows things from her time, but won't reveal about her secret. Plus, I did the thing about making Wendy a godmother to be fair. I hope you like where this is going so far, guys! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **


	6. The Black Castle

**Third Person POV**

Over at the Black Castle, the gate was open and a rowboat went through the gates with the Darling brothers and Tiger Lily. The boat went near a rock that had skeletons hanging by their wrists in chains; these must have been people left to drown when the tide comes in. Hook cocked his pistol and smirked, "Like all surprise attacks, they must be conducted improperly. Put the children on the rock." Smee and another pirate unchained the skeletons to have them sink into the ocean. They placed the shackles on Tiger Lily, Michael, and John. Smee said as he shackled Tiger Lily, "Sorry, your Highness. Any last words?"

The pirate near John sneered, "Beg for yer lives!" John reared back at the man's breath, then said in a strong voice, "Sirs! My brother and I are English gentlemen. English gentlemen do not beg!" Michael glanced around and got on his knees to beg. He pleaded, "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" John did the same actions his little brother was doing, but Tiger Lily just rolled her eyes and couldn't believe she's stuck with those two.

However, the three were gagged and thrown into the water by their wrists chained over their heads. Hook stood near a rock and smirked, "Go on, Pan. Fly to the rescue and I'll shoot you right through your noble intentions." While he waited, Peter and the girls flew towards the castle and landed near the rooftops. Peter said, "Promise me one thing: leave Hook to me." Victoria and Wendy nodded their heads to keep that promise, then Peter flew away as he said, "Wait here for my signal."

Wendy asked, "Wait here?" She saw Peter fly away and shouted, "PETER!" Victoria saw a bunch of rocks and ran towards them to hide behind; she knew Hook would come here, but finds nobody. She quickly pulled Wendy next to her and said, "We better stay quiet if someone comes to find us here." From inside the castle, Hook heard Wendy's shout and went out to find where she was. The girls stayed quiet and hidden when Hook was looking around. Victoria and Wendy saw Hook, then were struck to see the figure that haunted Wendy's stories by his soul-piercing eyes. Wendy and Victoria were not afraid, but were entranced.

Peter hatched his plan of action by lying on a statue hand and mimicking Hook's voice, "Mr. Smee!" Mr. Smee and his pirate mate stopped rowing the boat, then the man asked, "Is that you, Cap'n?" Peter called, "Brimstone and gall, man! What do you think you're doing?" Smee stood up from the boat and pointed towards the children, who were still hanging and water rose near their mouths. Smee called, "We put the children on the rock like you said, Cap'n!"

"Set them free!" Peter called.

"Set 'em free? But what about your trap?" Smee said, confused.

"SET THEM FREE OR I'LL PLUNGE MY HOOK IN YOU!" Peter bellowed.

Wendy and Victoria stayed quiet and moved back silently as lightning flashed. Hook thought he heard something and turned his head where the girls were, but saw nothing. Smee and his mate went to free the children, then muttered to himself. The children swam with their mouths free and watched Smee throw Michael's teddy bear into the water. Tiger Lily turned her head to hear a rusty gate open and saw Hook's shadow appear. She told the boys to duck into the water and swim after her to hide, which they did.

Hook came in and called, "Mr. Smee, any sign of him?" Mr. Smee answered, "No, Cap'n." Hook noticed that the children were gone and asked, "Where are the children?" The old man answered, "It's alright, Cap'n. We let 'em go." Captain Hook asked again, which made Smee repeat what he just said. Hook gave a low chuckle, which made the two men laugh. Tiger Lily and the boys were under a stone step near Hook's feet unseen. Hook approached the men from a distance and stated calmly, "You let...them...go?"

Without a word, Hook fired his pistol and shot the man near Smee. The pirate fell dead into the water, then Peter called out in Hook's voice, "Mr. Smee!" The old man shrieked, then Hook called, "Who are you, stranger?" Peter called, "I am James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger!" Hook raised a brow and said, "If you are Hook, then who am I?" Peter said, "You are a codfish!" Hook didn't get fooled when he heard some laughing and knew it was Peter.

He loaded his gun and said, "Tell me, Hook! Have you another name?" Peter still spoke in Hook's voice and answers, "Aye." Hook finished reloading his gun and asked, "Vegetable?"

"No." Peter answers.

"Mineral?"

"No!"

"Animal?"

"Yes!"

Hook walked near the stairs of a gargoyle to find Peter and asked, "Man?" Peter spoke in his normal voice, "No!" Victoria and Wendy had their swords ready, then went inside the castle to see what was happening. A bunch of pirates came in with a cannon on a rowboat and rowed inside the castle. Hook got closer and asked, "Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes! Do you give up!" Peter called. Mr. Smee whimpered, "Yes!" Peter smiled and said, "I am-" He was cut off when Hook aimed his gun and said, "History." Wendy and Victoria saw what happened, then Wendy shouted, "Peter, look out!" A bullet shot out, but missed Peter as he flew up. The gates were sealed by the pirates and the cannons began to load. Hook got the stairs and sneered, "It is your requiem mass, boy!" Peter swung his sword to attack Hook, got his attack blocked, and smirked, "Ready to lose the other one?"

"Not this time!" Hook growled and pushed Peter away. He blocked some blows and was ready to fight Peter. Wendy and Victoria gasped as two pirates went near them. The girls blocked the mens' blows. A pirate called Wendy "girly" and got his foot stomped by her. The man howled in pain and tried to fight Wendy, who attacked and shouted, "Who be you to call me girly?" Hook and Peter fought, then the captain saw Victoria again. The pirate near Victoria smirked, "Try to get by me, doll!"

Victoria growled, "Doll?" and began to attack. She kneed the pirate in the groin, stomped his foot really hard, and punched him in the face. She attacked the pirate and shouted, "DON'T EVER...CALL ME...DOLL!" Hook was distracted when he saw Victoria fight and found himself lying on his back as Peter flew under him. The captain groaned, "Ow!" The children tried to open the gate and had no luck. John, Michael, and Tiger Lily jumped back when a pirate appeared and ran his sword near Michael's teddy bear, decapitating it in an instant. Michael shouted, "Teddy!"

Michael used his bear's body to hit the pirate in the groin, then John swung his fist to hit the pirate's face and have him fall into the water. Tiger Lily looked at John, pulled his face towards hers, and kissed him on the lips! Wendy was backed near a step, had her sword caught on a step, and whipped it out to have it cut the pirate's face. She got up to see him rear back, then clutched her heart to see that the pirate shot his pistol at Wendy's sword. Victoria took the hilt from Wendy's hand and flung it at the pirate's head to have him back off.

The pirate that attacked Victoria had cuts over his chest and growled, "You'll get yours soon!" Victoria backed away and noticed that the pirate is near the edge. She smirked, "Think again!" and kicked the pirate in the stomach, making him fall into the water. Tiger Lily stopped kissing John and gave a smile. John's face was red, then he pushed the gate open with a lot of his strength and left Tiger Lily amazed. Hook fought Peter and bellowed, "If I were you, I'd give up!"

Peter shot, "If you were me, I'd be ugly." Hook was able to use his hook and have Peter smack towards a ceiling, then held him in a good grip. He smirked, "Ready?" and flung Peter towards the air as a cannon shot a net, capturing Peter! He was snagged and fell into the water. Victoria, Wendy, Tiger Lily, John, and Michael jumped into the rowboat Mr. Smee was in and pushed him off. Peter cuts himself free from the net and gasped for air as he got onto dry land.

He panted and looked up to see Hook give a twisted smile. Peter got up on his feet to attack the captain with his dagger, but had both of his wrists held. Wendy saw what was happening and said, "Turn the boat around!" Peter got himself head-butted by Hook, then Victoria called, "Come on! We need to help Peter!" She and Tiger Lily turned the boat towards Peter, but stopped as they watched Peter defenseless. Peter tried to stop the hook piercing him, but his chest had a cut.

Captain Hook growled, "Now, Peter Pan, you shall die." The pirates took their hats off in respect to see their foe die, then Peter said, "To die would be an awfully big adventure." Victoria held Michael close and didn't want him to see what happens, but she looked up and remembered that Peter wins this battle. She whispered, "Three, two, one..." As she counted to one, ticking echoed through the castle. Hook froze and said, "Oh no." Everyone turned to see the crocodile growl at the pirate captain, which made Peter have a chance to fly towards the children and Victoria. Captain Hook shrieked, "SHOOT IT!" The pirates jumped out of their boat and swam towards a crevice for safety.

Captain Hook lunged his arm to finish Peter, but found him with the children and Victoria. Peter gave a little salute and the reptile opened its jaws to get the captain. Hook jumped away fast and ran up towards the statue to not get eaten. The crocodile kept jumping up to eat the pirate, but kept missing as Hook screamed like a girl, "SMEE!" The pirates didn't bother to help and Smee said, "Tragic now, isn't it?"

* * *

**DA-DA-DA-DA! How was that one? I did that little quote from Space Jam for fun since I did a bunch of Space Jam fanfics. I don't own the quote or movie, but I do own my OCs in my fanfics. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Feelings and Lies

**Victoria's POV**

After we got towards the Indian Camp, I had my hair twisted and held by some flowers by some of the Indian girls. I was about to get face paint on my face, but I politely refused. I watched everyone celebrate when Michael showed me that his teddy bear got fixed. I smiled, "That's good to hear, Michael. Okay, I'll be talking a walk for a bit and come back towards the Treehouse to tell some stories. Have fun!" I watched the Lost Boys and Michael have some fun, then I went into the woods to clear my mind.

As I walked, I went towards a stump and looked at the moon in deep thought. I sighed, "I wish I was home right about now, but I feel like I don't wanna leave." I looked at the moon and saw Wendy dancing with Peter. I smiled at the beautiful sight, but something made them come down sadly. I kept myself hidden and heard them talking. Wendy asked, "Peter, what are your feelings? What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?"

Peter answers, "Jealousy? Tink."

"Anger?"

I know what his answer would be and heard a twig snap, but I kept quit and didn't bother to move from my spot. Peter answered, "Anger? Hook." I heard Wendy ask him about love, then he said, "I've never heard of it." I knew where this would lead and felt sad about what was about to happen. Wendy said, "I daresay you felt it yourself for something or someone?" Peter walked towards her and said, "Never. Even the sound of it offends me." Wendy tried to talk to him, but the boy backed away.

He shouted, "Why do you spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you and Victoria to fight and to fly! What more could there be?" Wendy answers, "There is so much more." Peter asked in disbelief, "What? What else is there?" Wendy didn't bother to look and and sadly said, "I don't know, but it might be clearer for you when you grow up." Peter growled, "Well, I will not grow up! You cannot make me! I'll banish you like Tinkerbell!"

"I will not be banished!" Wendy shouted.

"Then, go home! Go home and grow up, and take your feelings with you!" Peter yelled as he took off in flight. Wendy went after him and called, "Peter! Peter, come back! PETER!" I watched Wendy pick up a lantern, run towards the house the Lost Boys made for me, and I followed her. She opened the door and fell to her side, crying her eyes out. I walked in and said, "Wendy, I heard about what had happened and I'm sorry." I hugged her to comfort her and asked, "Do you want to go over to the Treehouse?"

She answered sadly, "No, I just want to be left alone. Good night." I remembered that the pirates would come, but I decided to have her solve things on her own and not be involved with Hook. I said, "See ya in the morning, Wendy." I closed the door and sadly walked back towards the Treehouse with the lamp. As I got there, I had all the boys in bed and told them the story of Aladdin. I told them about how Aladdin meets Jasmine when he was disguised as a prince, battles Jafar, and frees the Genie as his third wish and lived happily ever after.

I tucked them all in and watched them fall asleep. I noticed that Peter was down and didn't bother to talk to him, then got into a bed for myself to sleep in.

* * *

**James Hook's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl that I saw from this morning and from the Black Castle. She was so beautiful and I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Who was she and why did she come here? I heard the argument between Peter and the other girl, Wendy. I kept hidden and watched the older girl follow after Wendy. I listened to them talking and left before the older girl could see me. I realised how close these two seemed to be like sisters and sighed, "I think it's time to have a talk with this one."

I retreated back towards the ship and sent some of my men to bring Wendy to me. I ordered Mr. Smee to set up a small banquet in my room and waited. I have heard from my men that they've found her and I was thrilled to hear. If I could ask the girl about Pan's hideout, I might know something about the woman that came here. I played a little song on my harpsichord and turned to see Wendy come in. I finished playing and greeted, "Wendy Darling, how nice of you to come on short notice."

I had her sit in one of the chairs and scooted her in to make her comfortable. I shoved Smee away when that bumbling idiot offered the girl muscat and tried to offer rum. I looked at Wendy and said, "I am told that you ran away from home." She stammered, "I-I never thought of it that way." I noticed that Pan's pixie flew in and luckily got locked in the case that held all my poisons saved for Pan. Wendy continued, "I suppose I did." I admired the girl's spirit and chuckled, "How wonderful!"

I walked towards the other end of the table and heard her say, "My parents wanted me to grow up, but Victoria seemed to have more fun as an adult and has seems to act like me inside of her." I thought to myself, _That's the woman's name? Victoria, such a beautiful name for someone like her. _I got out of my daydream and said, "Oh, growing up is such a barbarous business! The inconvenience and pimples..." I shuddered at the thought as Wendy said, "Things were much more simpler when I was younger, but became even easier when Victoria came along to be a governess."

I didn't know that Victoria was made as a governess for Wendy and her brothers, but realised that this woman brought something more in their lives. I read her mind and sighed, "And the rest starts when feelings come. Pan is so lucky to be untroubled by them." I looked over to see that Wendy's eyes had tears form; I just found a weakness about Wendy having feelings for Pan. I looked at her with sympathy and said, "Oh no, he cannot love. It's part of the riddle of his being."

Wendy looked down and was quiet as tears rolled down her cheeks. Smee came with a case and offered, "Cigars?" I slammed my hook down to tell him no, then I got up from my seat to comfort the girl. I knelt near her side and gently turned her face towards me, "Oh, there, there, there. Shh..." I wiped her tears away and sighed, "It doesn't have to be this way." I wiped the last remainder of her tears and asked, "Didst thou ever wanted to be a pirate, my hearty?"

She smiled a bit and shrugged, "I once thought of calling myself..." I looked at her and wanted to know, then she finished, "Red-Handed Jill." I stood up and said, "Oh, what a marvelous name! I thought we'd call you that if you'd join us and if that would be alright with your governess. I would be honored to have her join us if she is interested to be part of my crew." Wendy asked, "But what will my duties be? I could not be expected to pillage."

I thought for a bit and offered, "Do you, um, by any chance...tell stories?" I led her towards the deck of the ship, where my men were and brought their attention about Wendy. I announced, "She is good at telling stories and has offered to share a tale." I had her sit on a barrel and watched her tell some story about a beautiful maiden being held prisoner by a monster. The story was so touching and romantic that it made some of my men shed tears. Wendy finished, "And they all lived happily ever after." Everyone applauded, then I led her towards the stairs to have her return where my men found her.

Wendy asked, "Might I take time to consider your generous offer?" I led her towards the small hut she came out from and said, "Absolutely! Of course, you must. My fellows will return you to whence they found you. None of my crew will follow you, I swear it. My new obsession is you, not of dear Peter Pan or his whereabouts." My men chuckled, but I still have plans to bring Pan down and have Victoria in my grasp. Wendy smiled a bit and says, "What would Mother think of my becoming a pirate?"

Before I closed the door, I gave a small wave and said, "Till we meet again." I watched my men bring the hut onto one of the lifeboats safely towards the island, then turned towards my cabin. I laughed, "Perfect! Soon, Pan will be dead and I will get what I want! But if that woman refuses and I can't have her, no one shall."

* * *

**UH-OH, it looks like Captain Hook has a lust and obsession with Victoria! I did that little POV switch to add more drama in my story. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Fights and Kidnappings

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up early and got some food ready for breakfast. I got some fruits ready and found Peter. I walked over towards him and asked, "Is everything okay since last night? Wendy told me what had happened." He looked at me and sighed, "I don't know. I don't know about how I feel about her and that I don't want to grow up." I placed the bowls of fruit down and said, "I know how you feel. Listen, she really cares about you and I care about you. You're almost like a brother to me, Peter."

He smiled a little and asked, "So, you're like an older sister to me?" I smiled, "Yeah, exactly. Even though I act responsible and mature, that doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. There's still the kid inside of me and I never lose that. So, what are doing?" He floated up and shrug, "Gonna visit the mermaids. You're gonna put some breakfast up?" I picked up the fruits and answered, "Sure am. I'll see you in a bit." I went back inside the Treehouse and set things up, then saw the boys run towards the table. Before they started eating, I noticed that Wendy came in. She sat next to me, then I said, "Alright, let's say grace." Everyone folded their hands in prayer as I started, "Bless us, oh Lord-"

"GRACE!" Everyone shouted and started to dig in. I chuckled a bit at their antics and grabbed myself a melon to eat. I was eating and noticed that Wendy was in deep thought, then she said, "John? John. John!" John turned to see his older sister and say, "Yes?" Wendy asked, "What is your father's name?" John smiled and said, "My father's name? Peter!" The boys cheered and I noticed that something was wrong. I turned to Michael and asked, "Michael, who's your mother?" Some of them muttered about Michael getting the easy question, then Michael answers, "You're my mother, Victoria."

Slightly smiled, "And isn't she just first class?" I smiled a tiny bit and turned to see Peter come in. He got everyone's attention and said, "There's a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger. The mermaids say that she is called Red-Handed Jill." The boys got up from the table and got some weapons out, as if they were up for a fight. One of the boys said that she sounds fearsome, but Peter says, "Fearsome? She's just a storyteller." Wendy slammed her hands on the table and got up, "Red-Handed Jill may be a brave swordsman."

Everyone laughed as Peter said, "Brave or not, I shall run her through!" The boys cheered, but I saw Wendy grab a sword. She spoke with anger, "Then, ready yourself, Peter Pan. For I am Red-Handed Jill!" I knew that Hook offered her to be part of the crew and realised that Hook was twisting everything what's been going on between Peter and Wendy. John asked in shock, "Wendy?" His older sister smiled, "'Tis true, John. Your sister has been invited to piracy."

Peter stepped towards her with a sword at hand, then I grabbed myself one. I said, "Wendy, Hook is monster. He's a two-faced, lying snake." Wendy simply said and nearly gave a shot at Peter, "On the contrary, I seem to find Captain Hook to be a man of feeling." I watched them fight, then I got in between them and blocked Peter's blow. I said, "Stop it! Just stop it, both of you! Don't you see what's going on here? Hook is using the both of you against each other for his pleasure." I watched them lower their swords, then Michael asks Wendy, "You're really going to be a pirate, Wendy?"

Wendy looked at Michael and said, "No." I thought about what has been going on and I felt like I'm forgetting my family, then said, "We're going home." The boys seemed shocked and upset, then Wendy and I talked to them. I said, "We have to. John, Michael, you two are forgetting your real parents. We need to go back as soon as possible or else we're forgotten, too." John stood up and sadly said, "I've forgotten my parents." The Lost Boys held my arm and asked to come with us, then Peter sadly said, "If you wish it."

Slightly asked, "If you wish it?"

Before taking off in flight, Peter shouted, "IF YOU WISH IT!"

I looked at Peter sadly and said, "Come on, boys. Let's get cleaned up and ready to go." Wendy and I washed the face paint off the boys, dried them, and sat with them to talk. The boys were eager to go, then Peter came over. He said, "I have arranged a fairy guide to lead you back." Wendy stood up and said, "Peter, we've been talking. What if you came back with us?" The boys asked and Peter said, "If you wish it." I turned to the boys and said, "Okay, guys! Get your things ready!" They cheered as I helped them with their belongings. I walked them towards the exit and said, "I'll catch up with you in a bit. John, could you keep an eye on them? It won't take long."

He said, "Yes, go ahead." I watched him lead the boys up, then I turned to see Wendy fill one of those flowers with water from the root. She placed it on the table when Peter was playing something on his fife. She says to him, "Don't forget your medicine." Peter said nothing, but I looked at Wendy and said, "Let me talk to him. Stay here a bit and I'll catch up." I walked towards Peter and said, "Listen, I know how it hurts to let go. I do care about you, but Wendy really cares about you more."

Peter said, "You had to play matchmaker, didn't you? You thought it'd be fun to have her like me more and start to have feelings for me!" I felt hurt a bit and said, "Peter, just listen-" He cuts me off and shouts, "Forget it! You're a grown-up and shouldn't have come here in the first place! Take your feelings and Wendy's feelings, and go!" I felt my fists clenched and said, "Fine! You know, I wish I didn't get fired and never met you in the first place!"

I stomped off and Wendy looked at me sadly. I sighed sadly and said, "He's never going to learn. Let's go." We walked up towards the exit to open the door and got out, but something wasn't right. We looked up to see the boys bound and gagged, along with some pirates near them! They gave us evil smiles, then Wendy gasped and I muttered, "No!" One of the pirates got near Wendy and smirked, "Surprise!" The pirate that I fought before got in front of me and sneered, "Hey, doll! Miss me?"

I watched Wendy get gagged, then I brought my fist to punch the pirate in front of me in the jaw. However, he grabbed my wrist hard and nearly crushed it. I shouted, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU JERK!" I fought in his arms, but got my hands pinned behind me and tied by ropes. The pirate smirked, "I like 'em fiery!" I was about to yell, but I was already gagged. The boys and Wendy gave muffled yells, then stopped when Captain Hook came. He looked at Wendy and me, then smirks, "A new era begins. Take them away."

I muffled through my gag as the pirate that held me slung me over his shoulder. I tried to yell out, "You bastard!" but it came out muffled. We all got towards the ship, had the gags off, and I watched Wendy get tied up with the boys. I was shoved towards the mast and got myself tied to it. I thought to myself, _I shouldn't have yelled at Peter or anything. This is all my fault._

* * *

**How was that one? I decided to have that little fight ended to show that Victoria's being more reasonable and the fight she just had with Peter before she left for more drama. I hope you like where this is going. Special thanks to grapejuice101 for sharing ideas and reviews. You're a real pal. Okay, guys. I hope you like what I've got so far! Kind review sand comments are accepted.**


	9. Believing in Fairies, Story, and Planks

I looked over and tried to get myself free, but the ropes were tight and I couldn't move. I looked at Wendy and she mouthed, "I'm sorry." I gave her a sad nod and felt bad for her being used. I noticed that Hook just came and asked, "Where is she?" One of the pirates asked, "Who? Red-Handed Jill?" Hook rolled his eyes and shouted, "No, the young woman, you dolt!" The man pointed where I was and Hook walked towards me. I turned my face away from him, but he gently moved his hand near my face. He turned my cheek to look at him and said, "Well, well. You must be the famous Victoria. Everyone knows who you are. Wendy has told me all about you, my dear."

I trembled at his touch and asked, "Why do you want me?" He gave a small chuckle and traced his knuckles over my cheekbone gently. I became disgusted by his actions, but he didn't seem to care and said, "Since you came here, I was bewitched by you. I wanted to know who you are. I've seen you at the Black Castle last night and saw you fight. You must have a good hand with a sword." I turned my face away and said, "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you want me so badly?"

He brought my chin up with his hand and said, "I'm tired of being alone and not having any company, especially with a young woman such as yourself. You're bold, independent, and innocent. When I look into your eyes, they still have that gleam and innocence. You look more like an angel instead of a woman. You're so beautiful and no other man could have you." I said, "Go find someone else like me. I'm not interested." I watched the sky grow darker and watched some pirates ready the plank.

I was scared about what would happen to the kids, then had my face jerked towards the direction of the plank being set up. Hook touched my cheek gently and said, "Think wisely, Victoria. You shouldn't be in that position as your dear friends. There's still room for another storyteller or a singer." I looked at him and said, "I'd rather die than be with you. I'm not a murderer or a thief." He looked like he takes rejection fine and said with some sympathy, "Shame."

Smee grabbed the captain's attention and told him about what's been happening with the water and the sky. The two went towards the deck and saw the winds blowing over the sea. I thought I heard some yelling from a distance and looked up; I realised that Tinkerbell dies instead of Peter. Smee looked at Captain Hook and said, "Pan must be dead." The boys and Wendy protested that it couldn't be true. I knew it wasn't true, but I felt sad about what just happened to Tinkerbell. Snow fell around and the wind began to blow heavily.

I bowed my head in defeat and heard Hook call attention, "Ship's company! Hats off. A moment's silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan." After a few seconds, Hook shouted, "WE SAIL AT DAWN!" The pirates threw their hats up into the air as they cheered, then I watched Hook walked towards me. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and said, "Such a shame to watch you die with your friends. You would've made a wonderful member of the crew and a wife." I reared back in disgust and said, "I don't want to have anything to do with you or your men, Hook."

He gave a cold stare at me and walked away, then I watched the pirates protest about who's going to walk the plank first. They wanted the boys to go, but most wanted me to go. One shouted, "The oldest should go first!" Another yelled, "No, youngest first!" The men fought around as the children yelled, but the pirate that gave me hard time since the Black Castle and my capture shouted, "No! No! NO! This one's a woman and the oldest of the group! Ladies always go first!" He placed a hand on my shoulder as he said this, which I reared back in disgust.

He looked at me and sneered, "Tough break, doll." I hated being called that and hissed, "Don't ever call me...doll. You make me sick and I just wanna puke than be with you, scumbag!" He glared at me and was about to hit me, but one of the pirates restrained him. I bowed my head in defeat and tried to think of a plan, but I was so angry and upset. I looked up to see lightning flash in the sky and remembered what to do. I knew what happens now in the movie and said, "I do believe in fairies."

One of the pirates tilted his head and raised a brow, "You what?" I spoke up, "I do believe in fairies. I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" I noticed that the children began to say what I just said, then I shouted along with them. A pirate yelled, "SHUT YOUR GOB OR I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH! BELIEVE IN FAIRIES?! I DO! I DO!" Then, things went crazy as the snow blew around and we all kept shouting at the top of our lungs, "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO! I DO!"

We kept saying it over and over, then the sun began to shine. I smiled at what was happening and didn't stop. I called, "I do believe in fairies!" My voice began to get raw, but I didn't care and smiled as the snow stopped and the sky became bright for a sunset. I noticed that Hook looked at the sky, turned around, and shouted, "HE'S ALIVE!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and became quiet. I became a little scared at the position I was in and leaned back towards the mast.

Hook pushed aside some of the pirates and went towards me as he yelled, "WHY IS HE?! What is he?" He got near me and grabbed my neck, close to choking me. He growled, "You! You should be the one to tell the story of Peter Pan before you die!" He squeezed my neck and had a warning tone before he could strangle me, "Once upon a time..." I stammered, "Once u-u-upon a time..." Smee called out, "Brutes! Victoria is going to tell us a story!"

The pirates scrambled around and sat to listen, then I continued, "There was a boy named Peter Pan, who decided not to grow up." Captain Hook slammed his hook near the mast, making me give a small gasp. He hissed, "Skip the prologue." I felt myself shake a little and said, "So he flew away to Neverland, where the pirates are." Noudler asked me, "Was one of the pirates called Noudler?" I looked at him and answered, "Yeah, all of the pirates here are involved." Noudler looked happy and said, "Captain, did you hear? I am in a story-" He was cut off as he got shot in the chest by Hook and fell dead.

The kids screamed at the sight, then Hook turned his attention towards me and said, "And what fun he must've had." I looked at him and sighed, "Yeah, he sure did. But he was really lonely." Hook raised a brow and asked, "Lonely? He needed a Wendy and a Victoria." One of the pirates sighed, "I need a Wendy or a Victoria." He got himself shot square in the chest and died, making the kids scream again. Hook asked, "Why a Wendy and a Victoria?"

I shrugged, "Well, he, uh, liked our stories." He asked again, "What stories?" I thought about the stories I told with Wendy and answered, "Cinderella, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast." He raised a brow and asks, "Love stories?" I stood my ground and spoke out bravely, "And adventures, in which good always overcomes evil!" I looked to see the boys cheer, but became quiet when one of the pirates grabbed their necks to shut them up. Hook sneered, "They all end in a kiss."

I looked at Wendy, whose eyes grew big, and I looked at Hook. He said, "A kiss...he does feel. He feels about Wendy...and you!" He brought his hook up to cut the ropes that held me to the mast, grabbed a hold of my hair, and held his hook near my neck. My hands were still tied behind my back, but I was only scared about getting my throat sliced. Hook sneered, "She told him stories and is like an older sister to him! He taught her and the Darlings to fly! How?"

He jerked my head back and got his hook near me, then I answered, "You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." Hook scoffed, "Alas, I have no happy thoughts." I looked at him and sassed, "Hate to break it to you, but that brings you down like a bunch of rocks!" He snarled as his hook began to touch my skin and I began to whimper a little, then he asked, "How else?" The boys and Wendy called, "No! Leave her alone!" Hook jerked my head and was about to cut me, but Michael called out, "Fairy dust! You need fairy dust!"

"MICHAEL!" The kids yelled.

Hook gave a low chuckle, then jerked my head to have me face him. He asks, "And what of Pan? Will unhappy thoughts bring him down?" I answered, "He has no unhappy thoughts. No matter how much you threaten me, I will never have anything to do with you. Even if you're the last man on Earth, you monster." Hook looked at me and said, "Pity to see you choose your fate. It might bring him down if the fair Victoria...WALKS THE PLANK!"

The crew jeered and got up to see me be the first to go. Hook still held me by the hair, then Smee brought up a red cloth and blindfolded me. I couldn't see anything and felt the knot behind my head tied. Hook grabbed my hair again and whispered, "Sad to have you go like this. You've thrown away such a promising decision, Victoria." I felt him lean towards my face and kiss my cheek, but I turned away in disgust and was led towards the plank. Under my feet, I walked along the wooden board in tow and got near the edge.

I felt my hair released and heard a sword being unsheathed, then slowly turned around. My foot went towards the edge, but I luckily moved it back and stood still. Hook said, "You know, I really am terribly sorry about this." I heard a ticking noise and made a small gasp as I turned my head towards the sound. I also heard everyone else gasp in fear. I heard Hook give a chuckle and say, "The irony. It comes for Hook and gets a story." I felt the plank being stomped and I began to lose balance when I held back a scream.

I heard John cry out, "No!" and Wendy shout, "Don't you dare!" The other pirates chuckled and I tried to keep balance. The plank was stomped again and I still tried to keep balance, but I was starting to lean backwards over the edge. I heard one of the pirates shout, "Too long! Jump off already!" I heard Hook say, "I hope Davy Jones's Locker will be giving you a warm welcome, my dear." I figured that he was the one who stomped the plank before and felt the plank being stomped again, but I leaned back too far and fell off! I fell backwards with a scream and kicked my legs to stay up, but I kept falling and heard the kids shout, "NO! VICTORIA!"

I kept screaming and was ready to feel the water, but someone grabbed a hold under my arms and pulled me to safety. I was being pulled and felt like I was flying. I was backed towards the wood of some wall and asked quietly, "Peter, is that you?" I felt the blindfold slip away from my eyes and saw Peter. He smiled, "Hey, Vicky." He took his dagger out, untied my wrists, and said, "Sorry about the fight before." I hugged him and said, "I'm sorry, too. Come on, let's go kick some pirate butt."

* * *

**How was that one? Glad that Peter saved me! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. The Battle and All is Lost

**Third Person POV**

After Victoria fell off the plank, the pirates laughed as the children shouted, "NO! VICTORIA!" Everyone waited to hear the splash, but none came. Smee asked, "Did you hear her hit the water? Because I didn't." The two men leaned over to see the water and Hook said, "The beast has swallowed her whole." The two men laughed, but the ticking noise moved around more. One of the pirates yelled, "Starboard side!" Hook and the pirates rushed to the other side of the ship to hear the ticking, then one called out, "It wants more, Captain!"

Captain Hook smirked, "Then, let's give it more! Move the plank!" The pirates took the plank and placed it on the other side as Hook walked towards the children. He called, "Silence!" He leaned towards Wendy and grabbed her by the neck. He growled, "You're next!" He slashed the rope that held her and John together, then dragged her by the hair to have her start walking. He stopped when the ticking came louder and a shadow of the crocodile showed through the sails.

Hook threw Wendy to her side and yelled at the pirates, "To the rigging with you! MOVE, YOU SCABS!" The pirates went around the ship with their pistols out, while Hook went towards a cabin to get two guns and sword. He walked out and kicked John out of his way. Out of the blue, Peter came down and held Victoria's hand when they landed. Wendy and the others smiled, then started to laugh. They stopped when Hook turned around and Peter took Victoria's hand to hide near the mast.

Hook looked at the children, who gave innocent smiles and tried not to laugh. The captain rolled his eyes and looked around. One of the pirates fell into the water, which made Hook shout, "What was that?!" When he was distracted, Victoria ran towards the room to get some swords out as Peter hid himself among the children. When Hook went past them and didn't notice Peter, Peter untied the children's wrists and had them go where Victoria was.

Tinkerbell was using a crocodile clock that ticked loudly to scare the pirates and scared them perfectly. One of the pirates shouted, "Devil! Demon! Accursed beast, your time is up!" He pulled the sails and saw Tinkerbell hold the clock, which chimed. The pirate fell back when Smee shot him by accident and landed in the water, then Michael's teddy fell to the ground. Hook saw Peter and sneered, "So, Peter Pan, this is all your doing?" Peter walked around and gave a smile, "Aye, James Hook. It's all my doing."

Captain Hook threw his hat overboard and sheathed his sword. He growled, "Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom." Peter swung his sword at Hook and challenged, "Have at thee!" The two battle and clashed swords, then a bunch of the pirates came down to see that action. They drew their swords at Peter, but Hook shouted, "Leave him! He's mine!" Peter moved his head towards the doors and called out, "NOW!" In a flash, the Lost Boys, Darling children, and Victoria went out to attack the pirates. Victoria disarmed a pirate, making Hook stare at the woman. He saw her and shouted, "You're still alive?!"

Victoria gave a mock curtsey and said, "Let's just say I had a little help from my friends. It's you and me, Hook! Right here, right now!" Hook swung his sword at her, but Victoria blocked every attack perfectly. She backed up towards the stairs, but it didn't stop her from quitting. Hook swung again and smirked, "You fight almost as well as a man!" Victoria gave a sweet smile and sneered, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about YOU!" She kicked the pirate in the stomach, but he didn't break down or surrender. He kept trying to cleave the girl's skull with his hook and sword, but Victoria didn't give up.

Some of the pirates got killed, but Mr. Smee jumped off the ship when Michael drew his sword. Among the fight, Peter fought a bunch of pirates and watched Victoria backed up near the helm as Hook was about to run her through. She luckily ducked in time and Hook's sword got stuck. Hook got his sword out and was close to killing Victoria, but the young woman blocks the fatal blow and kept fighting the captain without breaking a sweat.

Peter flew around and had a pirate fall off the ship, then Tinkerbell grabbed a pirate's hair and had him fall into the ocean. Hook saw Peter and kicked Victoria to the ground saying, "Stupid girl." He grabbed Tinkerbell, sprinkled some fairy dust on him, and dropped the pixie as he flew towards Peter. He bellowed, "IT'S HOOK! HE FLIES!" He attacks Peter and shoved him towards the sails, then tosses his sword and catches as he smirked, "And he likes it!" He swung at Peter and tore the sails, then got himself kicked in the chest to flip backwards and land near more sails. Peter teased, "You wanna fly? Let's fly!"

The two flew around and attacked, and Peter laughs, "Not bad for an old man!" They kept fighting as Hook hollered, "I know what you are!" They flew around the ship as Peter said, "I'm the best there ever was!" They clashed swords and Hook shouted, "You're a tragedy!" Peter scoffed as he kicked Hook's back towards a sail, "Me? Tragic?" Hook found the weakness in Peter and shouted, "They were leaving you, Pan!" Peter stopped and figured who he was talking about.

Hook and Peter looked down to see Victoria and Wendy fight off some pirates together. Hook said, "Your Wendy and Victoria are leaving you. Why should they stay? What would you have to offer? You are incomplete." He fought Peter more and continued, "Wendy should grow up than stay with you. For Victoria, your 'sister' has a future and goals for her life than stay here." He swung his hook and gashed Peter's forehead and knocked him towards the sails. Hook taunted, "Let us now take a peep into the future! What's this I see? 'Tis the fair Wendy; she's in her nursery! The window is shut!"

Peter lunged, "I'll open it!" Hook blocked his blow and smirked, "I'm afraid the window is barred and Victoria isn't with her." Peter cried, "She has to be! I'll call out Wendy's name!"

Hook sneered, "She can't hear you."

"No!"

"She can't see you."

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook said dryly. Peter couldn't bear to hear Hook's lies and broke down. "No! Please, stop it!" Peter got kicked in the head and flipped over, then tears fell from his eyes. Hook decided to bring Peter down more and continued, "What is this I see? There is another in your place. He is called husband." Peter swung his sword to finish Hook, but was butted on the head and got thrown towards the ground. Everyone stop fighting and look at Peter, who struggled to get up and had a sword pointed near his throat.

Peter got up weakly and was kicked by Hook towards the mast. Hook grabbed Peter by the throat and smacked his hook at Peter's head, while the children and Victoria were grabbed by the remaining pirates. Everyone screamed and hollered for Peter to be free, but Hook held Peter's head back and growled, "You will die alone and unloved." He jerks Peter's head towards Wendy and Victoria, who looked sadly at Peter. Hook still kept his gaze on Victoria and quietly growled, "Just like me."

He throws Peter to the ground, then everyone shouted, "NO!" Peter lays on his back and sadly looks at Wendy. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him and Victoria bowed her head in sorrow. With a roar, Hook raised his hook and just like in Wendy's stories, his eyes turned red as he was about to deliver a fatal blow. Wendy gave a yell and butted her captor's face as she got herself free, then stopped Hook's arm. Wendy was shoved to the ground next to Peter, then Victoria got herself free and lunged at Hook.

She shouted, "You bastard! Stop it!" Hook held a firm grip on Victoria's hair and yanked her head back towards him. He waved his hook and called, "Silence all, for Wendy's farewell." He looked at Victoria and said, "Any last words before you watch Peter die and your death?" Victoria's eyes were filled with tears as she spoke silently, "I'm from the future." Hook leaned towards her and said, "I didn't hear you. Speak up." Victoria spoke up in a louder tone, "I'm from the future!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Victoria. She explained, "I'm from America and I was reading a book from the library about Peter Pan, but it was windy outside when I was walking back home and got knocked over. I woke up to find myself in London and met the Darlings. Kids, the songs I sang and the stories I told were things I watched and listened to when I was a kid. I just remembered them and know the words by heart." The children looked at Victoria sadly and felt sorry for her.

Hook gave mock sympathy, "So sad about your loss, my dear. You'll join Peter soon."

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like the truth is revealed and that things are about to go for the worst, or do they? Will the Darlings and Victoria get back home? Will Hook be defeated? Stay tuned for some more! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Returning Home and Happy Endings

**Victoria's POV**

I watched Wendy lean on Peter's shoulder and sadly whisper, "Peter, I'm sorry. I must grow up, but...this is yours." She reaches out to give him something, but one of the pirates grabbed her wrist. I called out, "It's just a thimble." I knew that Wendy would kiss Peter and gave her a small smile. Hook still held me in his grasp and scoffs, "How like a girl!" The other pirates laughed, then Hook orders the pirate, "Let her go." Wendy's wrist was free and Hook says, "By all means, my beauty. Give Peter Pan your precious thimble."

Wendy leans down towards Peter and whispers, "This belongs to you and it always will." I noticed that she held his face and leaned down to kiss him. I pulled away from Hook when he looked shocked to see them kiss, the sky turning into night, and Wendy getting up from Peter. John said, "That was no thimble." Michael said, "That was her hidden kiss." Hook noticed that the stars shone brightly and something was about to happen in the sky. He yanked Wendy and glared at me. I shrugged, "Love conquers all, James."

He was about to strangle Wendy, but stopped when he saw Peter smile. Peter's face turned pink and I smiled to myself, _Now, we know what makes the Red Man red. _Hook lets her go and Wendy stood next to me. She laughed a bit with me, but everyone stepped back. Slightly warned, "Brace yourself, lads."

Tootles added, "'Tis a powerful thing..."

Hook looked at Peter and said, "Pan, you're pink!" The pirates looked at Peter and Tink flew towards a bell to ring it. The Lost Boys, Darling Children, and I ducked down to take cover. I went near a barrel and stayed there as I covered my ears. I heard Hook mutter, "Split my infinities..." I heard a loud yell erupt from Peter and watched all the pirates fly off the ships towards the sea. I laughed as Hook was flying backwards towards the mast all tangled in the ropes and Peter flying up towards the night sky in joy. Peter swooped down with a laugh and picked up the two swords, having all of us cheer for him.

Peter flew towards Hook, cuts the ropes, and tossed the spare sword to Hook and fight some more. Hook shouted, "But I have won!" He got his back climbed on by Peter and flipped as Peter said, "You are old." Hook swung his sword and had his blows blocked as he complained, "But I won!" Peter's sword tip touched the pirate's chin, then one of the twins called, "Old!" Peter and Hook spiralled around as Peter blocked Hook again, then said, "And alone!"

"Alone!" The other twin called.

I watched Hook try to stay and noticed the crocodile was jumping up from the water to eat Hook. I went with the children, looked at Hook, and sneered, "Done for." Hook began to whimper as he was about to lose his happy thoughts. He tried think up some more and called, "Killing...killing! Choking! Lawyers! Dentists!" The kids and I shouted, "OLD! ALONE! DONE FOR!" We kept shouting it as Hook tried to think up more happy thoughts, which sounded sick to me.

He continued, "Puss! Blood! Children's blood! Puppy blood! Kittens strangled! Disease! Black Death! Red Death! Any death! A NICE CUP OF TEA!" Hook slumped in defeat and moaned, "Old. Alone..." We finished shouting, "DONE FOR!" and watch him fold his arms across his chest. I gave a mock salute at him and watched him plummet towards the reptile's mouth as he sighed, "Done for." He didn't make a noise or anything as the crocodile swallowed Hook whole and sank back into the sea with a growl.

We all cheered that Hook was no more, then heard his voice, "Brimstone and gall! Silence, you dogs!" We turned to see Peter using Hook's voice to talk and he wore Hook's hat. He spoke in his normal voice, "Or I'll cast anchor in you!" We all ran towards the steps and cheered on that we won the battle. Peter called, "Ready to cast off?" The boys and I saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain!" We all went to hoist the sails and check the rigging before we took off, then I watched Peter smile at Wendy as she said, "Oh, the cleverness of you." I smiled, "That's my little brother."

Peter whistled and I noticed that a cloud of gold swarmed over towards the ship. I looked closer and realised that the golden cloud was actually a bunch of pixies flying around! The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the ship and had it fly towards the moon. I smiled as we were flying back towards London, but I felt uneasy about the Darling parents when they see me with the children and that they thought I kidnapped them. My thoughts drifted away as I saw the tower of Big Ben strike 6:00 p.m.

* * *

Wendy, Michael, John, and I flew towards the nursery window and went inside the nursery. I gently put Michael down and saw Mrs. Darling and Nana sleeping near the window. Wendy looked at her and whispered, "Mother." I looked down to see Nana and rubbed her ears gently, "Nana." I got up, got near the chair I slept before, and curled myself under the blankets. Wendy saw what I was doing and said, "Let us bring it to her gently."

I watched them place the swords near the wooden ones they played with, went towards their beds, and got in. I noticed that the boys took their hats off and fell asleep, then I closed my eyes. I heard Mrs. Darling gasp and say, "Oh, Nana...I had dreamt that my little ones had come back. I dreamed that they were asleep in their beds, but they will never come back." I heard her walk away and I shot up with the children. I didn't know why she couldn't really see us, but she'll have to see for herself. Nana saw me, barked happily, and bolted over to give me sloppy kisses.

I laughed as I got knocked over and slobbered, "Nana! Okay, okay, girl! I know! I missed you, too!" I got up and hugged the dog's neck and watched the children pet her. I straightened myself up to stand with the children as I heard footsteps running. We saw Mrs. Darling and smiled. John said with a little sob in his voice, "Hello, Mother. It really is us." She gasped and a huge smile plastered on her face. Wendy said, "John, Michael, Wendy, and Victoria."

I added, "We're back."

She knelt down with open arms, which we all ran to and got hugged. I squealed to be back as some of them laughed, then Mrs. Darling called, "George! George, come quickly!" Mr. Darling called out, "I'm coming! What is it?" He grunted as he ran towards the nursery and bolted towards the open window. He slowly turned around to see us and Michael said, "We're back, Father. Did you miss us?" Mr. Darling looked at us and stammered a little, "You've come back...isn't it...well done."

He stuck out his right hand, which made the children think that it was Hook instead since the argument. However, John stood up, shook his father's hand, and hugged him. Mr. Darling held his son close and he began to sob tears of joy. Michael bolted over to hug his father, who smiled, "Oh, my angels...of course, I missed you." He turned to see Wendy, held his hand out to her, and gently kissed his daughter's forehead. Tears filled up my eyes at this heartwarming scene, but I looked down at my feet.

I noticed that Mr. Darling came towards me and softly say, "Victoria...I'm so sorry about my behavior towards you. Could you please forgive me?" I looked up to see the pain in his eyes and sadly smiled, "Of course, Mr. Darling. I forgive you." He held my hand and pulled me towards him, embracing me. I hugged him back and sobbed into his chest, almost like as if he was my father. I looked up at him and smiled, then he gently wiped away my tears.

We all turned our attention with Aunt Millicent walked in and fussed about keeping the house cleaned. The Lost Boys are here, too. Aunt Millicent looked at us and asked, "You're back?" We all nodded, then she gave a screech and ran towards us with open arms. She went towards John and kissed his cheek, then she did the same with Wendy, Michael, and me. Wendy got up and went towards the Lost Boys saying, "Mother? Father? I would like to introduce the Lost Boys."

We all looked up and watched them take their hats off. Wendy asks, "May I keep them?" I watched Mr. Darling rise up with Mrs. Darling and whispered to each other. He said, "Well, think of the expense..." Aunt Millicent added, "Think of the neighbors..." I felt uneasy about what they were talking about, then became relieved when Mr. Darling said with a chuckle, "Dash the neighbors. And dash all the expense!" I smiled and watched his hold his arms out, "Welcome to the family, boys!"

The boys cheered and went towards Mr. Darling, knocking him over with laughs and hugs. Michael got out his bag from Neverland and said, "Will this help the expense, Father?" He dumped the contents out and revealed some gold coins, gems, and golden jewelry. I nearly laughed at all the reactions from everyone, then Mr. Darling calls out, "Anyone for a pony ride?" Some of the Lost Boys climbed on his back and I laughed at how some of them fell off when Mr. Darling was on his knees as the horse.

I smiled at everyone being happy and I rubbed Nana's ears. I looked over to see Slightly talking with Aunt Millicent. She asked, "Is your name Slightly? Then, I am your mother." Slightly asked, "How do you know?" The woman answered with a whisper, "I feel it in my bones." I smiled at the two hugging each other, then Aunt Millicent called, "George! Mary! I have a son!" Everyone began to talk around the nursery, then I got near the Darlings.

John, Michael, Wendy, and I began to tell the parents about the adventures we had back in Neverland. As we told them our story, Wendy and I noticed a shadow on the floor move away. We got up and bolted towards the window to see Peter and Tinkerbell leaving. Wendy called out, "Peter!" He turned around to see us and Wendy asks, "You won't forget me, will you?" He looked at us and answers, "Me? Forget? Never." I smiled a bit and gave a small wave. I said, "I'll miss you, Peter. I won't forget you either."

Peter called to me, "Same here, Vicky." I blushed a bit, watched him wave, and began to fly back. Wendy asks, "Will you come back?" Peter turned and answers, "To hear stories...about me." He flew away into the night, then we turned back towards the Darlings. Everyone was still happy being here and the Darlings were surprised at what Wendy and I told them about the adventures in Neverland. Mr. Darling asked, "Is this all true?" I took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah, a hundred percent of what we just said is all true." Mrs. Darling and I got the children settled in, then I said good night to the Darling parents and Aunt Millicent.

As they left the nursery, I fell asleep in the chair next to the window and dreamed about the adventures in Neverland I had with my friends. When I was asleep, I heard some dinging noise and shot up, "Tink, is that you?" I looked around to see that I'm on the steps of the library and looked to see that I'm wearing my jean skirt, cami top, and flip-flops. I ran my fingers through my hair to find it with no flowers and smiled, "I'm back."

I looked at the book in my hands, took it home with me, and read it from the beginning to the ending. As I finished reading, I looked out my bedroom window and saw a cloud that looked like a pirate ship. I smiled, "I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan." Although I'll never see Peter Pan in person again, I will always remember the story when I was in it. I'll tell it to my children, they'll tell it to their children, and the story will live on forever since all children grow up. All, except one.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the end of the story. I'm glad youguys like what I've written and got on this fanfic. :) I hope you like where this has been going and finished. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
